


Do you love me?

by Plaid_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, M/M, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaid_Impala/pseuds/Plaid_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Cas and Fem!Dean.<br/>Deanna is a new student at Cassie's school, Dean is astounded by Cas' beauty but does Cas feel the same?<br/>Little bit of Sabriel as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Deanna's P.O.V 

 

I should probably go to sleep by now, it is late after all. I looked over at the clock, it read 1:30am. "Ugh, just go to sleep Dean." I said to myself considering the fact that I started at a new school tomorrow. No I did not want to go to school and it's not like I even need qualifications, I wasn't exactly planning on having a normal job. I would obviously be going into the family business. I groaned and turned off my bedside lamp, put my head to my pillow, shut my eyes and tried to finally sleep.

 

Cassie's P.O.V 

 

I stretched my arms above my head, yawning as I woke myself from my peaceful slumber. Monday, the worst day in existence. I just wanted to lie back down and fall asleep again but being as I had school this would not be a valid option. 

I put a loose t-shirt on along with some sweatpants, I'd get dressed in a bit. As I walked into the kitchen, the scent of pancakes filled the air putting a smile on my face. "Morning Gabe!" I said cheerily to my younger brother who was sitting with a lollipop in his mouth 'how typical' I thought to myself, Gabe had such a sweet tooth. 

I scanned the kitchen and found that Michael was the one making pancakes, and Anna was sat at the table discussing the matter of college with him. They were both leaving in a few weeks, Anna to college and Michael to 'something important' which will leave me alone with Gabe. I don't mind this too much, Anna has always been rather overbearing and Michael is just a bit of a dick and always fights with our other brother Lucifer, this ended when Luci moved out a couple months ago but all the same, Michael frustrates me.

"May I have a pancake Michael?" I ask politely. 

"Sure Cas," he replies "so Cassie, Anna and I were thinking about which college you might want to go to, I mean you're not that far off. Where would you like to go?"

"I haven't really given it much thought." I say, taking a bite of my pancake. That was a complete lie though, the thought of college takes up literally half my time and yet I have no idea what I want to do. 

"Well we shall talk about it when you get home Cassie, you better get ready though, you don't want to be late to school now, do you?" Anna said.

"Of course not, I'll be down in twenty." I rushed up the stairs, stripped myself of my clothing and jumped into the shower gasping as the hot water hit my body. I washed myself and got out skimming through my closet, trying to find something to go under my tan trench coat. I decided on a loose fitting button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a cobalt blue tie. I did my tie very neatly as to keep up appearances, then I went to tame the long strands of brown hair which were currently falling into my face. I brushed my hair up into a neat high ponytail, brushed my teeth and went downstairs, ready for school.

 

Deanna's P.O.V 

 

I woke to Sammy shaking me, this was obviously a bad idea of his as my first reaction was to reach under my pillow for my knife which I then brought up to his throat, still not completely awake.

"Woah, Dean! It's me, Sam!" He yelled, petrified. 

I placed the knife back under my pillow, not responding and willing the clock to go back an hour. "You need to get up, we're already late and you have to drive me to school." He whined. "And why do you even need a knife under your pillow anyway?"

"Because Sammy, there are demons and they just love me!" I replied in a sarcastic tone and Sam just glared at me. "Okay fine! Give me ten, okay?"

Sam nodded and exited my room. I didn't have time for a shower and I didn't exactly need one, I'd had one last night so there'd be no point. Instead I just picked out the clothes I'd wear for today; my leather jacket, a tight black t-shirt, my navy bootleg jeans and my boots. I put on a bit of mascara and a touch of lipstick, nothing too bright for school, not that I cared but it's usually a bad idea to get a detention on the first day. I plaited my dark blond hair over my left shoulder and walked downstairs.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Sammy eating salad for breakfast, yeah, salad! Eww! Who actually eats that?! 

"What the hell are you eating Sam?" 

"It's my morning salad Dean! Would you like some?"

I made my best disgusted face and stated very clearly "I can't live on rabbit food! I'm a warrior!"

"Suit yourself." He said "C'mon then, let's go." 

And with that we were out of the door and on our way to our new school.


	2. New Friend

Cassie's P.O.V

 

Michael drove Gabe and I to school today, I sat in the car absentmindedly playing with my hair whilst looking out the window, rolling the dark brown strands between my index finger and thumb. 

We rolled up outside the familiar gates and I sighed to myself, already willing the day to end.

I got out of the car first, followed promptly by Gabriel who had his lollipop permanently in his mouth. I took his hand which he quickly pulled away from me. "Cas! I'm not 5 anymore, God!" 

"No, you're 15. I am aware of your age Gabriel." I teased, knowing that he didn't like to be shown up in front of his school friends by his annoying big sister.

He muttered some sort of insult at me and walked off to his friends. 

I suddenly felt a sense of excitement wash over me as I spied my group of friends off to the corner of the building where no one could see them. It was our usual spot and it was very convenient as we had some rather... Controversial methods of fun.

Charlie caught my eyes with hers and beckoned me over. I walked over with a smug grin on my face, I'd missed them all over summer even though we had met up quite a bit. 

I hugged Charlie, greeted Meg who was smoking a spliff, and hugged Balthazar, Lisa, Samandriel, and Joshua. "Hey Cas!" Balthazar chirped in his smooth British accent "how was your summer, sweetheart?"

"I told you not to call me sweetheart, I'm not your sweetheart!" I said in mock horror, he raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just kidding, my summer was great thank you. So what are you all talking about?"

"Well, Charlie was telling us a very interesting story about how she met a girl on a summer camp, blah blah blah, something about sex in a shower..." Meg said and Charlie gave her a hurt look. "Sorry Charlie! It's just that you talk a lot!" 

Charlie carried on where Meg left off. "Her name was Becky and she loved all the same things as me! And she was just amazing okay?" She stated, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Okay, okay Charlie, we get it." Lisa inputed, 'does anyone actually still like Lisa?' I thought to myself. At least she wasn't as bad as Bela though, she was a total assbutt! 

"Let her enjoy it Lisa!" Samandriel interjected. Lisa shrugged in response and the bell went signalling the start of our lessons.

 

Deanna's P.O.V

 

I didn't ever get nervous about starting at new schools, after all I have done it a lot, but Sam was always anxious to meet new people and make new friends. 

 

"C'mon Sammy!" I yelled as I got into my Impala, she was my baby. 

Sam emerged from behind the front door, carrying about ten books in his hands, almost dropping a green textbook on law. He had always wanted to be a lawyer, go to Stanford and all.

I started the car as Sam got in, frowning at the sound of Metallica blasting through the stereo. He went to turn it off but I stopped him. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." I stated clearly, Sam rolled his eyes and with that I drove us off to school.

-/-/-/-/-

When we arrived at the crooked iron gates of our new school I immediately went to the reception office to fill them in on a few details. 

"Hey, I'm Deanna Winchester and this is my brother Sam," I explained "we're new here, starting today." 

"Ah yes, the principal spoke about you." The receptionist smiled. "Let's find you your timetables." 

Great, I thought to myself as I spotted the double English I had today. I hated english, my day wasn't so bad though as I had gym class fifth, and gym meant that I got to check out all the hot girls.

The bell goes and the receptionist gives us both a map each, I thank her and head off to help Sammy find his classroom. I know he's nearly 16 but I'm very protective of him and I wouldn't want him getting lost. 

By the time I reach my own classroom it's already ten minutes into the lesson.

"Ah, you must be Deanna, our new student." A person, who I assume is the teacher, says.

"That's me, but it's Dean, hate the name Deanna."

"Dean it is then." She said merrily, "How about you go and sit next to Cassie." She motioned in the direction of this Cassie, my gaze followed across the teachers arm until it reached the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I stared at her for a while before she chuckled to herself and cleared her throat, indicating that my gaze was lingering for just a bit too long. I snapped out of it and took my seat next to this girl, mesmerised by her beautiful blue eyes.

 

Cassie's P.O.V

 

I sat in English, bored out of my mind. 'Was it still only ten minutes into the lesson?' I asked myself, a sound pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a rather pretty girl stood next to the door. Newbie.

She looked like she could handle herself though, well built, strong arms, sexy smirk. And Cas wasn't so bored anymore. Miss Pond introduced the girl to the class, Dean huh? She looked like she'd call herself that, she had a real roughness to her.

I knew that Dean would be put next to me, the only spare seat was next to me so this was inevitable. But I really didn't mind, I wanted to get to know this blonde haired girl with the most gorgeous green eyes, like emeralds emerging from her tanned skin.

Dean came down and sat next to me as I had presumed and suddenly I felt a wave of desire pass through me. Did I have a thing for this girl? No, I hadn't even spoken to her... Yet.

"Hey, I'm Cas." I said to her, already grinning like a idiot.

She brought her face up to the side of mine and whispered in my ear, "Nice to meet you Cas." She pulled away and winked at me, and I swore that my heart skipped a beat.


	3. Meeting the group

Deanna's P.O.V

 

I laughed internally as I saw the look on Cassie's face. She was shocked at the fact that I'd leaned in to say hello and winked at her which was unnecessary and a little pretentious but all the same it was quite a lot of fun.

I was most definitely glad that Miss Pond had sat me with her.

As the teacher was lecturing us about some boring assignment we had to complete I kept stealing glances at the beautiful dark haired girl sat next to me.

I studied every part of her, firstly her long thick lashes, beautiful even without any product. Her azure blue eyes, glistening in the sunlight seeping through the window, her rose pink, plump lips, strands of perfectly deep brown hair falling from her ponytail into her flawless complexion.

She looked like an angel.

I was taken away from my happy thoughts of Cassie when the teacher told us that we had to do a group assignment. Great, being the new kid and all I don't have any friends.

I hope that Miss Pond will put us in groups herself but she lets us choose. 

Well this is going to be embarrassing. I've been to enough new schools to know what happens next, everyone will get into groups and then I'll be put in the one with the least people. How fun.

The teacher motions for us to choose our groups, I just say sat and much to my surprise Cassie turns to me.

 

Cassie's P.O.V

 

I looked over at Dean with a smile on my face. She looked confused.

"Do you want to work with me?" I asked her, her face lighting up, the confusion now absent.

"Yeah sure." She replied, obviously trying to contain her excitement and relief.

I grinned at her and motioned my friends in that class to come over. Charlie, Balthazar and Samandriel come and sit at our table.

"This is Dean guys, is it okay if she works with us?"

"Of course!" Charlie says a little too enthusiastically. "I'm Charlie." She holds her hand out and Dean shakes it hesitantly, most likely surprised at the formal gesture. 

Great. Charlie obviously likes Dean. That's going to be a problem.

Balthazar is next to introduce himself, followed by Samandriel.

"So what was the assignment?" Charlie asks. I raise an eyebrow at her and give her a disapproving look. "What!? You expected me to listen?"

"Well yes Charlie, that is what school is for." I reply.

She glares at me jokingly and I just smile at her. "We are doing a group project on who we think is the most important character in 'Of Mice and Men', we have to decide on the character together."

"Oh, that sounds boring. You can come up with the people and stuff Cas." She says.

"Why me?!"

"Because you actually listen in class." She smiled.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, all except for Deanna. 

"I can help you with it if you want Cassie?" Deanna suggested, 'oh my god yes' I though to myself. I'd love to spend more time with this green eyed wonder.

"I'd like that Dean." I replied, she looked pleased.

"Well we would help, but I feel as if you and Dean could do a good job Cas." Balthazar said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

"Fine, but if we do well in this then Dean and I get all the credit."

"That's good with us, well keep us updated and tell us if there's anything that you need us to do." Said Samandriel, and with that the bell went.

 

Deanna's P.O.V

 

I packed away my things and left the classroom, it was lunch and I was hoping to find Cassie so I could sit with her, I mean there was always the option of sitting with the guys who gave me their number but they were guys and I'm not exactly into that. 

I looked around the lunch hall and saw Charlie and Balthazar, there was a girl sat with them. She had dark brown hair and a leather jacket, she was quite pretty, not my type though, she actually looked quite high to be honest. Well, why not get stoned at school?

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey dean," it was Cassie. I swivelled around so that I was facing her. I was very close to her face and felt the impulse to kiss her, I ignored it though, I didn't even know if she was gay. 

"Hey Cassie."

"Please, just Cas, I hate my full name, it sounds so childish."

"Okay Cas, same with me, no one calls me Deanna."

"Well Dean, do you want to sit with us this lunch, I can introduce you to everyone?" Cas suggested.

"Yeah okay." I said playing it cool, I was happy I had made a friend, especially one as gorgeous as Cas.

We walked over to her friend's table and she introduced me to everyone. Charlie, Balthazar and Samandriel I already knew, the girl with the dark hair was called Meg, she seemed nice and carefree. There was a boy and a girl I had not seen before, Joshua and Lisa. Lisa was very pretty but girls like that are straight. Joshua seemed swell.

They all said hey to me and we sat and ate lunch, talking about Doctor Who and our mutual hatred for Steven Moffat, Charlie seemed impressed with my knowledge of fandoms and deemed me an official member of the gang. 

I think I'm gonna like this school.


	4. Charlie Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I said every 2 weeks... Oops... Oh well, enjoy! Xxx

Deanna's P.O.V

 

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I went to look for Sammy, after all I was the one driving him home. 

He came around the corner of the school and I signalled for him to get into to the car. 

"How was your day Sammy, make any friends?" I asked him, starting the car and hoping that he had found someone to buddy up with.

"It was great, I met this guy called Gabriel. He's like an angel Dean!" 

Sam's face was a picture of excitement. I was surprised that he had described this Gabriel guy as an angel because that would be my choice word when describing Cassie.

"So what's Gabriel like then?"

"He's really clever and he loves candy! And he likes to play pranks on people, it's hilarious! You should meet him! Can he come over sometime?" His eyes shone brightly, it felt as if he was talking about a crush but Sammy was into girls, as far as I knew at least. 

"Sure he can come over, ask him if he wants to come for tea tomorrow." 

"Awesome! Thank you Dean, I'll text him tonight." He said very, very excitedly. "So did you make any friends Dean?"

"Well there's this one girl, her name is Cassie and she's really sweet." I didn't even think to mention Charlie or Balthazar or any of the other guys, Cassie was the only one that I wanted to talk about.

"Dean's got a girlfriend! Dean's got a girlfriend!" Sammy sang to himself over and over. 

I glared at him, partially because she was only a friend but also because he could tell I liked her. 

I pulled into the drive and got out the car. 

"Come on Dean, I'm only joking." His voice apologetic. "Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful." I couldn't stop myself from saying, I snapped out of my lovesick trance. "Don't you have homework to do?" I asked Sammy, stopping any further questions he had on a girl I had only just met.

"Ugh, I will get you to talk." He said going up into his room to do homework. 

 

Cassie's P.O.V

 

I walked through the door of my house, throwing my school bag down and walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat. 

I spotted Anna in the living room watching TV. This made me be as quiet as possible, wanting to avoid Anna and her questions about my school day. Too late, she's spotted me.

"Hey Cassie! How was your day?" Anna asked, annoyingly happy.  
"It was fine thank you Anna, how was your day?" I decided not to mention Dean, Anna would only tease.

"It was great, Raphael and I caught up and had coffee, I went shopping with Pamela and I did some packing for college." 

'That's a great day to you?' I thought to myself. "Sounds fun." I lied. "I'm going to complete my homework now. Goodbye Anna." 

"Okay Cassie!" I cringed at my full name, Anna knew it annoyed me, and went upstairs.

 

-/-/-/-/-

 

My phone started ringing. The caller ID read 'Queen of Moons' so it was Charlie. 

I picked up. "Hey Cas!" 

"Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. So why are you calling?"

"Well I was wondering if you got that new girls number?"

I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach. "Umm no I didn't, I'll get it tomorrow if you want?"

"Thanks Cas, just checking, you don't like her or anything do you?"

'Yes, duh. Did you see how hot she was?' I thought to myself. "No, she's not really my type. You go for it!" I tried but Charlie wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure Cassie? I mean, you can have her if you want, I can tell that you like her at least as a friend." 

I wanted to tell Charlie that I actually do like Dean and I do want her but I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to Charlie. If she wanted Dean then she could have her. "I'm sure, I only want to be friends with her."

"Thanks Cas, you're the best!" Charlie chirped down the speaker.

"Of course I am, is that all you wanted?" I laughed. 

"Yeah, that and can you come to mine on Thursday to help me with my maths? You said you would and I'm really falling behind." 

"Sure, I'll talk to you later then Charlie."

"Okay, love you Cas! Byeee." And with that she hung up.

I sighed looking down at the floor, it was becoming more and more obvious to me that I wanted to get to know Dean better with every passing second. Whether I want to date her or not is a completely different question, I'd have to get to know her better first. I decided that tomorrow I would ask her if she wanted to come over on Wednesday to start our English project.

I gazed at the clock on my wall, it was a little past 11 o'clock. Probably time for bed, I got dressed into an over sized Fall Out Boy t-shirt, cleaned my teeth, washed my face and climbed into bed.


	5. Deanna's Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day, aren't y'all lucky? Enjoy as always! Xx

Cassie's P.O.V

 

I woke up excited for school until I remembered mine and Charlie's conversation the previous night.

I had to get Deanna's number today though, I had promised Charlie that I would and Charlie deserved to be happy.

I climbed out of bed, got ready for school and set off with Gabriel.

"So how are you doing Gabe? Excited for school today?" I asked, expecting a negative response from him.

"Yeah! It's gonna be great!" He replied. 

At first I thought he was being sarcastic but his smile looked genuine. "What's got you in such a good mood?" I questioned him.

"Can't I just be excited for school?" He shot me an evil glare, losing the smile he had, it soon returned though.

"No you can't, what's made you so happy?" I wanted to know why he was acting like this.

"Well I made friends with a guy called Sam and he's like a super adorable moose!" 

I chuckled at my brother, he came out to our family last year so this was probably his new crush.

"So you like this Sam then, is he nice?" I asked, a little protective of my brother.

"He's amazing, he's really smart and really cool and he's got really silly long hair. And he's invited me for tea tonight, can I go?" 

"Of course Gabriel." I affirmed. 

"Thank you Cassie!" He said and went on enthusiastically about Sam for the rest of the journey to school.

-/-/-/-/-

We arrived at school and I promptly located my friends, waving goodbye to Gabe.

The bell went and we walked off to our separate classes. Charlie, Balthazar, Samandriel and I had English first so we all wandered to class together.

As arrived in the classroom our teacher told us to sit in our  groups from the previous day. Deanna was nowhere in sight so I assumed that she was late, again, this morning.

 

Deanna's P.O.V

 

I walked into English class 10 minutes late. Shit. Miss Pond would be understanding, right? She was really nice after all.

I apologised for my lateness and sat next to Cassie. Her face portrayed regret with a hint of dismay.

I swiftly put my arm around her shoulder, settling  her in a comforting hold. It would have felt awkward with anyone else, but with her it felt... It felt right.

"Are you okay, Cas?" A worried tone seeping into my voice.

She gazed into my eyes, for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me, but she didn't, instead she just stared at me, becoming more and more vacant as the seconds on the clock ticked by.

"Cas?" I urged, concerned that something really bad had happened.

She snapped out of her trance, giddy from resurfacing into reality. "Umm I..." She stuttered.

"I asked if you were okay Cas. What's the matter?" What was up with her?

"I'm fine, I mean can I have your number? I mean I'm sorry I'm just... I... Charlie wants me to get her your number, is that okay or?" She trailed off. 

I looked at her, dazed. 

"Sure you can have my number!" I said acquiescently after processing what the beautiful brunette to my left had said, well just the asking for my number bit but I wasn't complaining.

She beamed at me happily, giggling nervously. I wrote it on her English book with a winking face underneath for effect.

"I'll call you then Dean." She winked at me. I winked back, grinning like an idiot. 

We both then turned our attention back to the teacher, my arm still slung over Cassie's shoulder. 

 

Cassie's P.O.V

 

I was so relived when the bell rang. That was until Charlie spotted me and beckoned me towards her. 

I was becoming more and more aware of my feelings for Dean and there was no point in further denying it. 

I liked her. I liked the way her apple green eyes glinted in the sun. I liked the way she spoke so nonchalantly, as if she didn't have a care in the world. I liked the cute little freckles situated upon her flawless complexion. I liked her.

I sighed to myself. If I'd have stayed in that classroom any longer I would have stayed with Deanna's arm over me and refused to ever move. But it made me feel so guilty, as if I was betraying Charlie.

And now my stomach was twisting and twisting with the impending event of speaking to Charlie, which would occur in approximately 40 seconds.

"Hey Cas!" Charlie chirped, waving at me.

"Hi Charlie..." I said awkwardly, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Soooo... Did you do it?" She questioned.

"Do what?" I replied, feigning curiosity.

"What we talked about last night... You know, getting me laid." 

Suddenly I felt rage bubble up inside of me, it hurt me to think that Charlie just wanted Dean for sex. I could tell that wasn't what she meant but this knowledge didn't calm me. 

"Well why don't you just ask her for her number yourself?!" I yelled, clearly pissed off.

"Woah, chill Cassie. What's bothering you?" Balthazar asked, trying to calm the situation.

"Nothing, nothing, I just had a stressful night with Anna and Michael pressuring me to decide about university and I'm just a bit on edge." I lied. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that Balthazar was there.

They must have seen that as a sufficient response because they didn't say anything else.

The bell rang and we headed to our next classes. 

My head hurt and I felt nauseous, this was not aided by the black abyss which was currently my stomach.

I wanted to go home. I wanted the pain to stop. But most of all I wanted Dean.


	6. The Forest

Deanna's P.O.V

  
I was ecstatic. Cas had asked me for my number, it was probably just to meet up for the English work but I didn't care, I was too happy.

I tried to count the seconds I had left of maths class. Too many to count. I had lunch next though so I have that to look forward to.

I might just ask Cas if she wants to have lunch and skip the rest of school in favour of driving around in the Impala.

My phone buzzed softly.

It read:

Unknown: Hey Dean, it's Cas. X

I saved Cassie's number into my phone as: Cas ❤️

Me: Hey Cas, how are you doing? X

Cas ❤️: I'm good but physics is getting weird, we've got a strange supply teacher called Mr Smith who says physics a lot... How are you? Xx

Me: Oh cool, I'm alright thanks however maths is extremely tedious and I don't understand half of it xx

Cas ❤️: Well I can help you with it if you want? Xx

Me: That'd be great thanks Cas! Do you want to meet up at lunch? Xx

Cas ❤️: Sure! Xx

Me: If you want we could take my car and just skip the rest of the day? Xx

Cas ❤️: I'm not sure if I should... Xx

Me: Come on! It'll be fun, I promise. Xx

Cas ❤️: We'll see, it's very irresponsible to do so though... Xx

Me: Live a little Cassie! I'll meet you at the gate at 12:30 xx

Cas ❤️: But I didn't even agree! Xx

Me: See you there then xx

Cas ❤️: Okay fine then, see you there Dean xx

  
Cassie's P.O.V

 

I feel so bad. I am now blatantly going against Charlie and trying to steal the girl she likes. The one I said I didn't like. The one that I really do like.

I'm also excited though.

My mind was willing to explode from the stress of the situation. It's times like these that I wish I didn't over analyse things so much, if I could then I'd live in the moment, skip class with Dean and not fret about it. But. That wasn't me.

I looked at the time. 12:15.

I watched the clock tick, the second hand creeping round slowly. I sighed, fifteen minutes, that's all I had to wait for.

Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Ten. Five. Three...

The bell sang the song of freedom and I rushed out of class to meet Dean at the gate.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I stood outside the gate waiting for Dean, checking my phone every 5 seconds or so, trying to not look like a loner.

I looked up from my phone and my eyes met with those of the beautiful blonde.

I greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Heya Cassie," Dean said. "How was physics?"

"It was alright in the end, I mean this teacher we had decided to leave the classroom with a weird buzzing blue thing to see the dinner lady... But other than that it was just physics." I replied.

"Do you want to get going then?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't just stay in school? We're not allowed to leave campus."

"Stop being such a good girl Cas, do something fun for once!" Deanna demanded, pushing me playfully.

"Finneee."

"Come on then, let's go." She dragged me to her 67' Chevy Impala.

"Cas, meet Baby."

"Who?" I replied, confused at the fact that it was just us two in the car park.

"Baby!" Dean replied, clearly ashamed.

I looked around, I'm search for something that resembled a baby. "Are you referring to your car?" I asked, tilting my head with a confused expression on my face.

"Yes I'm referring to my baby. Be careful with her."

"Okay, she's pretty fine by the way."

"I know she is, hop in, lets go."

  
Deanna's P.O.V

 

"So where are we going?" Cassie asks me.

"Somewhere." I replied, it's going to be a surprise so I can't tell her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She speculated, her question rhetorical but all the same, I needed to reply to tease her.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, no can do." She sighed and I laughed, turning up the stereo.

The song playing was 'Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends' by Fall Out Boy.

"I love this song!" Cassie said.

"Really? I thought no one listened to old Fall Out Boy anymore."

"I think they're great, this is much better than their new stuff in my opinion."

"I think so too, they just had so much more soul back then." I agreed.

I stopped the car, for we had reached our destination.

"Why have we stopped?" Cas asked. "Are we here?"

"Yep, welcome to all the fun of the forest!" I announced, my grin becoming wider when I saw the glint of wonder in her eyes.

The forest was a mix of beautiful jade, teal and shamrock greens, weaving together and making a perfect array of colours. The birds darted through the trees, singing songs of joy and peace. Browner leaves coated the forest floor, mixing with the dirt and making a soft flooring.

Branches of trees swerved in and out of one another, making perfect spots within the branches to sit.

"Come on!" I yelled to Cassie, grabbing her hand, a gesture that make us both clearly nervous.

She smiled at me, reassuring me that she was happy.

"What shall we do then?" She questioned.

"Well I'm going to climb that tree," I said, pointing at a tall oak tree. "Race you!" I yelled, running over to said tree.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" She yelled back, surprised by the challenge.

"Come on, just climb the tree already!"

Cassie looked at the ground beneath her feet, the up at me. I was already a foot five feet off the ground.

"I think I'll just stay here thanks..." She trailed off, her face wearing a sad expression.

I immediately climbed down the tree, sensing something was wrong.

"What's the matter Cassie?"

She just looked at me, then back at the ground.

I softly lifted her chin up so that she was looking into my eyes. A huge part of me wanted to kiss her, but it was clear that this wasn't the time.

"Tell me what's wrong Cas."

"I'm.. I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

"I don't like heights okay?" She said, nervously, refusing to meet my eyes, tears in hers. "Sorry, I'm being such a baby," she moved away from me, "I've just never liked them, they scare me."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and comforting her.

"We can climb it together if you want to try." I suggested.

"Together?" She asked, I nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Then let's try it together."


	7. A Double Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling nostalgic, hence this chapter is being posted around two years after the others. Enjoy if anyone is still reading Destiel fanfic.

Cassie's P.O.V

 

Dean released me from her embrace, prompting me to begin climbing the tree with her. 

'So, first grasp the lower branch with your hand to pull yourself up higher, then put your foot on that branch to get yourself off of the ground.' She explained.

Hesitantly, I did as she said, my hands trembling slightly. 'I can't do it Dean, I'm too afraid that I'll fall.'

'You're only a foot off of the ground, if you fall now the worst you'll get is a broken ankle.' She teased, smirking. 

'A broken ankle was not on my to do list today in all honesty Dean.' I replied, still afraid. I wanted to act tough in front of Dean but this was too much, I hated to seem weak but heights were really not my strong point.

Dean must have spotted my incompetence. 'Do you want to get down then? We can just sit under the tree?' 

'That seems like a much better idea.' I agreed. 

I climbed down slowly, slipping slightly on the last branch, only for Dean to catch me. 

'Okay, perhaps you shouldn't try to climb trees, Cas.' 

'You think?' I responded, 'thank you for catching me though.'

Dean smiled. 'No problem, always a pleasure to play the hero.' 

I rolled my eyes at her cockiness, although I secretly found it very hot, in fact I found pretty much everything Dean did hot. 

 

Dean's P.O.V

 

I felt relatively bad for pushing Cas to climb the tree, after all she made it rather clear she was afraid of heights. 

Luckily enough I'd bought some snacks for a picnic to have in the forest. I'd totally not pre-planned this trip, not at all. Okay, maybe I had, but I really liked Cas and she'd indicated she liked me. She had asked for my number after all. 

'Stay right there Cas.' I commanded. 

'Where are you going?' She inquired. 

I began walking back towards my car. 'You'll see.' I smiled. 

Cas waited rather impatiently for me to return. 'What took you so long?' 

'I was getting these.' I replied, laying the picnic in front of us. 

'This is amazing! Thank you, Dean.' 

'You're very welcome, Cas. Dig in then!' 

We began to eat. 'So whereabouts are you from, Dean?' 

'A little bit of everywhere.' I replied honestly. 'What about you?' 

'I've lived here all my life. This town is rather uninspiring after a while.' Cas said, taking a grape. 'So, why have you never settled down?' She asked, a hint of anxiety in her tone.

'Mostly because my dad moves around a lot for work. I'm sick of it though, I just want some stability, for Sam's sake if nothing else.' 

'Sam's your brother, right?' Cas replied.

'Yes, I think he befriended your brother, Gabe? He's coming for tea tonight.' Cas nodded. 'Would you like to come too?' I asked, eager to see more of Cas. 

Her face lit up. 'I'd love to Dean!' 

'Okay, it's a date! Well not a date, but you know, a date, a day of the week, a sort of date..' I trailed off, clearly flustered. 

'It's a date.' Replied Cas.

We smiled at each other, contented. 

'A date.'

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

I went and waited to pick Sam up from school after dropping Cas off in time for her final class of the day. I would have gone to class but it was geography, not something that appealed to me.

My phone buzzed.

Cas❤️: So what time should Gabe and I come over tonight? Xxx

Me: Texting in class? Naughty. And around 6ish? Xxx

Cas❤️: Sounds good to me. Xxx

I grinned, very excited for tonight's events. 

The bell rang at 3:30, signalling the end of school. Sam got into my car where I was waiting for him. 

'What's made you so happy?' He questioned, apparently I was smiling rather obnoxiously. 

'Cas is going to join us and Gabe for dinner tonight.' I replied, starting the car.

'Great!' Sam smiled, although a sudden wave of anxiety seemed to wash over him immediately. 

'You okay, Sammy?' I asked, a concerned tone to my voice.

Sam was silent for a moment before eventually speaking. 'You know how you're gay Dean?' I nodded, motioning for him to continue. 'Well, I think I might be too...'

I smiled. 'I had a hunch that you liked Gabe.' 

'You did? I thought I hid it well'

'You literally called him an angel, Sam.' I laughed. 

Sam contemplated this for a moment. 'I suppose I could have been more discreet.' 

'No, Sam, I'm glad you like someone.' I replied, smiling warmly. 

'So tonight will be like a double date?' Asked Sam. 

'Yes, I suppose it will.' I responded. 'How nice are you going to dress?' 

'I hadn't really considered it.' Replied Sam, brow furrowed. 'I think I'll just wear jeans and a nice shirt.' 

'I might wear a dress.' I considered, after all, I was dressing to impress.

'Deanna wearing a dress?! What kind of parallel universe are we in?' Sam mocked.

'Shut up, Sam.' 

'Ugh, whatever. Bitch.' Sam replied.

'Jerk.' 

With that, we arrived home and began to prepare for our double date.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, I decided to write on here instead of my wattpad. I'll try to update this fic fortnightly but don't get mad if I don't.
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments and have a fabulous day!
> 
> Chloe xx


End file.
